Fantastical Fantastic Sleepover!
by RichardTheSausage
Summary: Okay basically Kickthestickz and Phan, may get a bit smutty, maybe a bit of angst later on, some swearing. Its my first fic so, be nice! But some friendly criticism is always good! Sorry, my past/present tense tends to change a lot, i'll have to improve on that but yeah its really late and i was bored ENJOY! Let me know if you like it and i'll add to it, enjoy your day/night! xox
1. Chapter 1

"Dan, stop it! We have guests!" Phil cried, but his smile and obvious pleasure at Dan's warm touch completely ruined any meaning those words intended to have.

"Oh come on babe," Dan whined. God he sounded sexy. Dan slipped his hand down Phil's pants. Chris and PJ were in the room just next to them playing Mario Kart. After a year of being together, Dan and Phil still haven't told the other half of the fantastic foursome and Phil would prefer they didn't find out through unintentionally catching them in a middle of some kind of sexual play. Game. Thing.

"No Dan, not now," Phil pulled away and bent down to reach the coffee cups which so conveniently happened to be placed in one of the bottom cupboards of the kitchen. Chris and Peej were staying the night and PJ had a habit to fall asleep, which was not an option tonight. This time, things will be different and it will be the best sleepover ever!

Dan decided to take advantage of this opportunity and slapped his housemate on the arse.

Phil had to cover his mouth with his hands to muffle his moan of pleasure, Dan always managed to put just the right amount of pressure on things, and in doing so dropped both the mugs he'd managed to collect from the cupboard beforehand leaving them to shatter on the floor. Millions of tiny pieces of black and white lay scattered about the kitchen floor.

"Now look what you've done!" Phil complained. He didn't like getting angry with Dan, but sometimes he needs to be told.

"Dan, I told you to stop but you couldn't, could you?"

Dan blushed, which is quite a rare sight apart from special times in bed when Phil manages to surprise him, "Its just… your so hot when your nervous."

"Nervous? Me? I'm not nervous! I would never eve-" Dan stops Phil midsentence with a kiss on the lips. Phil smiles into the kiss. They are so perfectly in sync with every movement. After a year of being each other's boyfriends, they know each other so well, every little secret one had the other knew.

Dan gently pushes Phil into the wall with one hand cupping Phil's cheek and the other reaching for the wall he cant see with an occupied face. Phil's hand is rested on Dan's waist with the other gripping strands of Dan's chocolate hair.

Their lips pushed together in such perfect motions.

"Guys?" A very confused Chris spoke out. Phil and Dan both turned reflexively to see Chris and PJ looking very shocked, "Fuck," and in doing so both manage to tread all over the sharp, broken bits of the coffee cups.

"FUCK! FUCK FUCKITY FUCK!" They wince in pain, jumping around the place like madmen. Chris and PJ stand frozen in shock and can't quite believe what they just witnessed. They were straight, weren't they? Dan and Phil? Well, they'd always assumed so. A quiet noise interrupted their thoughts and brought them back to reality, where they realized it wasn't such a quiet noise, in fact it was Dan screaming his head off.

"GUYS WHAT THE FUCK? HELP!" He yelled.

"PLEASE!" Phil added, his voice slightly braking in the middle, even though he is a fully-grown man.

Chris and PJ both reach out a hand. Dan and Phil both ignore the gesture and desperately jumped on them, leaving them all in a hot heap on the floor. Dan and Phil sit up against the wall, panting slightly. Phil looks over at Chris and PJ and notices Chris's hand on quite an interesting piece of PJ.

PJ notices some pressure on his unmentionables. He looks down to discover the source to be but Chris's hand, which is surprisingly warm and soothing. His eyes follow the arm attached to the hand up to a face staring directly at him. A familiar face, but with an expression PJ had never seen before. It almost looked like a scared little boy, and PJ wanted nothing more than to help it.

Chris stared into PJ's face. PJ. PJ. Sexy PJ.

Chris felt like a young boy, about to get the toy he'd always wanted, yet suddenly scared. How would he look after it? How would he make sure he wouldn't lose it? How would he make sure he even gets it in the first place?

Without permission, Chris's lips crash into PJ's. Chris pulls back immediately, wide eyed with his heart racing a million miles an hour. Startled at what he just did. He flickered his eyes over PJ's expression to find the same emotion, yet nothing to tell whether it was a good move… or a really bad one.


	2. Chapter 2 (WARNING: a bit of angst)

Dan couldn't believe what he was seeing, a small part him wondering if this was in fact real, or just a really, really messed up dream. Aside from the confusion Dan couldn't help but chuckle at his friends, and found the situation a little too enjoyable. Chris and PJ were actually quite hot and Dan found himself being almost attracted to them, having to resist the temptation of stripping and joining them right here, right now.

Dan only had to glance at his boyfriend once to see Phil wasn't feeling the same way. Phil's eyes were wider than they were when Dan first showed him his … well, _Southern region_. _His_ _down town. His carrot. _Come to think of it, Dan found his incredibly hard at the moment and had to put his hands over his lap to cover it from the others. How embarrassing would it be if they found out? Although I suppose, it could lead to some rather interesting events…

Phil stared at his friends in complete and utter shock. What the hell was going on? Phil had to admit, it was quite adorable. Watching Chris and PJ stare at each other so intensely. They looked so frightened. Neither of them had moved since Chris planted the kiss and retracted immediately after. Phil couldn't imagine the thoughts that must be running through their heads, but one thing's for sure, they'd forgotten about Phil and Dan.

Phil felt his boyfriend stiffen a little and had to tear his gaze from the to be or not to be lovers. A smile played in Phil's eyes as he saw and understood exactly what was up with Dan.

"Craving something are we?" Phil teased in a whisper, so as not to disturb Chris and PJ, or should I say, Kickthestickz?

"Don't Phil" Dan warned, attempting to comfort his little friend seeing as though it wasn't exactly a secret anymore.

"Oh come on Dan," Phil grinned, "What is it?" He was intrigued to find what had turned Dan on.

Dan just growled at Phil and turned his back on him.

"Really?" Phil placed a hand on Dan's back in comfort. Dan turned around, held both of Phil's cheeks and leaned in so as the boys lips met in a not so subtle manner. Unlike usual, there was no rhythm in it. Dan was pushing rapidly, with far too much pressure and his eyes squeezed shut. Phil retreated slowly, startled.

"Dan…" He started. Something was wrong, he knew it, they were usually so in tune with each other.

"Look, Phil," Dan sighed, he may as well tell Phil about his condition. He's been keeping it a secret for long enough.

Phil had a feeling this was going to be a much more meaningful conversation then he first thought.

"There's something I kinda have to tell you…" Dan was cut off by a noise. A rather disturbing noise, that sounded like saliva being mushed around in…. oh god. Chris and PJ could not have been less subtle. Well, at least now Phil and Dan's secret didn't seem so bad.

But it turned out Dan had another secret, all to himself. Phil was so desperate to find out what it was, it was obviously troubling Dan. It would just have it wait.

Dan cleared his thought purposely loud and Chris and PJ pulled away from each other startled, falling over backwards.

Dan rolled his eyes. "So, you two…" He said questioningly.

Chris and PJ look at each other and smile widely. PJ nods enthusiastically while Chris shrugs with a stupid grin.

"Hey, you guys were first! Weren't you?" PJ asks.

"Yeah" Phil replied and gives Dan a concerned look to say their conversation wasn't over.

Dan looked away.

"Hey are you too okay?" Chris asks. Chris and PJ get up and sit down next to Dan and Phil, holding hands.

"Yeah sure fine, why wouldn't we be?" Dan replies flustered.

Whatever that secret of his was it was obviously disturbing him.

"Dan, what's wrong?" Phil couldn't take it anymore.

"Bu-" Dan started.

"No Dan, we all love you ok? You can tell us." Phil wasn't taking no for an answer. Dan sighed and slumped his shoulders down and started straightening his fringe with his fingers, covering his face in shame.

"I have a disease…" Already jaws were dropped. How could Dan hide such a thing? From his best friends? How bad is this disease? For all Phil knows Dan could have just dropped dead in the middle of a buffy marathon, leaving just one Malteser in the box. He could have lost his best friend, his love, all this time, without any warning. How could Dan do this to him?

"A mental one. I… see things. And hear them." Dan continues, "They… they're like these evil little demons in my head. Telling me I'm not good enough, taking over my body and making me… do things" Dan stops. Tear drops are rolling down his face, which makes Phil realize how wet his own face is.

He reaches out an arm and puts it around Dan's shoulder who then turns and cries into Phil's chest, gripping his shirt in pain, causing Phil to blubber more, seeing someone he loves so much in so much pain.

"What sort of things?" PJ's voice was barely audible as it was no louder than a whisper asking the question on everyone's lips. Phil turned and noticed highlighted droplets on PJ's cheeks and Chris's eyes welling up.

Dan pulls away from Phil slightly, taking a deep, wobbly breath. Phil wipes Dan's cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt. Poor Dan.

Ever so slowly, Dan stretches his legs out. He starts rolling up his skinnies, revealing thousands upon thousands of those hideous deep dark lines. Some a fresh, vibrant red, others a more brown colour.

Dan recognizes the cut in the area behind his knee where line starts off sharp and straight, then becomes scraggly as he pushed too hard and the pain became unbearable. That was the time he saw Phil kiss a fan girl. The demons in his head had told him such harsh things, '_haa, of course he likes a fan girl more than he likes you! You're the scum of the earth. Just a little piece of shit in a pile of chocolate, that's you. Poor Phil, assuming you were chocolate for god knows what reason, picked you out of the pile. Then you went and disappointed him, because your shit. Shitty shit shit. Kill yourself, it would make everyone's lives much better. Do it. Look, a sharp, pointy knife. How convenient. PIERCE IT THROUGH YOUR SHITTY LITTLE HEART_' Dan winced at the memories.

_'We're right though, aren't we Dan? Look how much better Phil is than you. And Chris. And PJ. And just look at what you've DONE to them! They're miserable! Do the world a favour and just DIE ALREADY.' _

"SHUT UP!" Dan cried, "YOUR LYING! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Dan collapsed into Phil's already soaked chest and let the voices continue, taking in every little insult, hearing it to be the truth. Phil was too good for him, even the blind guy at the airport could see it. He was perfect. And what was Dan? Just a shit in a pile of chocolate.


	3. MASSIVE ANGST IM SORRY!

Phil stroked Dan's hair, wincing as Dan murmurs not so nice things to himself and bawls his eyes out with the occasional scream whilst Phil sits hugging his boyfriend tight with a shattered heart. Dan was doing something with his hands in his face too, but Phil didn't think much of it.

Chris and PJ are sitting over a little further away, whispering to each other.

Phil looks down at Dan and yet another tear rolls down his cheek. Dan looks nothing like the confident, sassy yet somewhat awkward boy Phil knows him to be, but more like a hobo dying from insanity. To think just a few hours ago the fantastic foursome were about to have a fantastic sleepover, and now… this.

The question on Phil's mind was not why, but how Dan could keep such a secret to himself, hiding the scars would have been difficult, but come to think of it, Phil cant recall many times he'd seen Dan in any shorts.

How did he live with himself? Obviously not too well but, he should have known Phil could help him.

He wants to ask a thousand questions, like how did he get it? When did he get it? And the one that intrigued Phil most of all, what do the voices say? What _could _they say? To such a beyond perfect being. With his immature remarks, ironic sense of humor and black skinnies, Daniel James Howell _is _perfection. What could the voices possibly say to convince Daniel Perfect that he didn't deserve life? Phil should be the one going through this, as far as he was concerned. He wasn't good enough for Dan, wasn't good enough to realize how hard Dan's life must have been with such a weight on his shoulders and no-one to share the load with. He should have noticed, he should have done something. And now its too late. His best friend is slipping through his fingers. What was going to happen to him? Phil couldn't bare the endless horrendous possibilities that flooded into his mind, and suddenly realized how soothing a sharp, cold piece of metal would feel dug into his arm right now. Filling him with physical pain, throwing worries of life away, causing him to forget the nasty things he knew to be true about himself…

Phil started to see the appealing side that must tempt Dan. That or the voices tell Dan to, in which case what Phil was experiencing would be a whole new mental disorder.

"Please" Phil was brought back to reality by Dan's soft, whimpering plead. Dan's body then went limp and Phil lifted his chin to see Dan's face almost completely soaked in fresh blood, and his eyes closed. He must have been clawing his face with his nails. Phil almost fainted and dropped Dan's head in his lap.

Chris watches as Phil suddenly leaps up and runs out of the room sobbing, leaving Dan in a heap on the floor. _What happened_?

That's when Chris notices a small pool of red fruit juice begin to form on the floor around Dan's head, except its not fruit juice. A small gasp escaped his mouth.

A muffled noise perks Chris' ears and he turns around just in time to see Phil close the door of his room. He thought he caught a glimpse of something shiny in Phil's hand, but he couldn't be sure.


End file.
